peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-10 ; Comments *The first half of the show is available on Files a and b. Edited highlights are now available on Files c and d, which include content from the second half of the show, from DW Tape 2. Sessions * Pavement * Sultans Of Ping F.C. (Repeat) Tracklisting File a *Wedding Present: 'Rocket' (7” - Flying Saucer) RCA *John Spencer Blues Explosion: Lovin' Up A Storm (album - Crypt-Style!) CRYPT LP-029 g''' *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'Loving Up A Storm' *Xtro: Toys (12" - Toys) Juice Box JB 002 '''g *Pavement: 'Circa 1762' (Peel Session) *Sultans Of Ping F.C.: 'Give Him A Ball And A Yard Of Grass' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: Swimsuit Issue (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 g''' *Chaka Demus & Pliers: 'Bad Mind' (Greensleeves) *Complaints: 'There Were Rays Coming Out Of Their Eyes' *VR featuring Dr. Devious & The Wisemen: 'Cyberdream' (CD/12”) Indisc '''e *Chumbawamba: Pop Star Kidnap (album - Shhh) Agit Prop c ''' '''g *Jaojoby: Maniny Ny Aminay (CD: Salegy!) Rogue FMSD 5025 c''' '''g *Sultans Of Ping F.C.: 'He Thought I Was Your Best Friend' (Peel Session) c''' '''File b *Rod Rogers And Swinging Strings: Go, Daddy, Go (v/a album - Beat Of The Traps: MSR Madness Vol. 1) Carnage Press CP 714 g''' *Pavement: 'Kentucky Cocktail' (Peel Session) '''g *Love Child: Church Of Satan (album - Okay?) Homestead HMS153-2 c e g''' *Acid Junkies: Drone Zone 000 (album - Part 1) Djax-Up-Beats '''c g''' *J.C. Davis: Chicken Scratch (v/a album - Shakin' Fit!) Candy '''g *70 Gwen Party: Ishba (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape c''' '''g *His Royal Fume: Cut To Heal (7”) Boom! BOOM! 54 c''' *Papa Wemba e Viva La Musica: *Sonic Youth: 'Drunken Butterfly' (CD: Dirty) The David Geffen Company '''c g''' *Humanoid: 'Stakker Humanoid (Cobain Mix '94)' (12”) Jumpin’ & Pumpin’ '''c *Sultans Of Ping F.C.: 'Karaoke Queen' (Peel Session) c''' *Neurosis: 'The Web' (CD: Souls At Zero) Alternative Tentacles '''c e File b ends after 8s of above track, but continues on File c *''edit'' *Pavement: Secret Knowledge Of Backroads (session) g''' *Little Feat: Willin' '''c *Timenet: Untitled (12" - Dishwasher EP) LFC LFC 1 c''' '''g File d *Nirvana: Curmudgeon (single - Lithium) DGC DGCTP 9 *1am news *''edit'' *Cherubs: Ginger Upper (album - Icing) Trance Syndicate TR-13 *Irresistible Force: Flow Motion (12") Rising High g''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Said & Done (CD-I Am Not This Body)' (The Making Of Americans) # '''e *''edit'' *Cheviot Ranters Country Dance Band: Morpeth Rant / Rob Roy's Cave / Kirk's Hornpipe (album - Sound Of The Cheviots) Topic 12T214 only on '''g' *Distorted Pony: God's List (album - Punishment Room) BOMP! BCD4041/BLP4041 *''edit *Belly: Slow Dog (12" EP - Slow Dust) 4AD BAD 2009 *Medalicious: She's A God (7") Zanktone g''' *Lung: Full Moon Again (album - Cactii) Yellow Bike BIKE 003 *Skyflyer: Gale (12" - Humanoid E.P.) Adam & Eve ADAM 01 '''g *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Theresa's Sound-World (album - Dirty) DGC 424 485-1 g''' *''edit'' *Pavement: Here (session) '''g *''edit'' *Sultans Of Ping: Kick Me With Your Leather Boots *''JP - 'And to end tonight's programme a stormer from that golden year'... '' *'File d '''cuts out *Culture: Innocent Blood (7") Joe Gibbs Record Globe JGM-4100 '''g' File ;Name *a) 1992_Peel_19920710a_Pavement.mp3 *b) 1992_Peel_19920710B_Pavement.mp3 *c) John Peel tape no.2 side a *d) John Peel tape no.2 side b *e) Best Of Peel Vol 49 *g) 1992-07-xx Peel Show LE142 ;Length *a) 00:47:05 *b) 00:47:05 *c) 46:15 (from 36:23 unique) *d) 46:15 (to 43:51) *g) 1:32:41 (0:04:27-1:18:06) (44:51-48:28, 53:02-57:42, 1:14:51 on unique) ;Other *c) d) Many thanks to Dweemis. ;Available *a) download *b) No longer available online. Please address re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *c) d) Youtube Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Dweemis